harry potter and the bound magic
by cherubim archangel press
Summary: dumbledore binds harrys magic


**31st October, 1981**

Three mysterious people stood in the streets of Privet Drive in Surrey. The street lights were out and if they had been turned on, the sight of these three people would have certainly freaked out half the residents in the area. One resembled a huge shaggy beast that stood eight foot tall, the other was a very old man who was wearing robes with half moons and blue stars printed on it. His beard was so long that he had tucked it twice into his belt and the third was a women who looked so strict that even an adult would be intimidated by her looks.

These three were magical humans called witches and wizards and they were here for one purpose only.

"Do you have the boy Hagrid?" asked the old man who went by the name of Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes of course headmaster," replied Hagrid and carefully pulled out a tiny sleeping baby from the inside of his coat.

"So this is Harry Potter," whispered the strict looking witch. She looked at the child with affection and then slowly brushed her finger against a scar that stood out on his other wise unblemished face. "Can't you get rid of that scar Albus," she asked.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore put Harry on the ground and pulled out his wand.

"Albus what are you doing?" asked McGonagall.

"I am binding some of his magic so that when he comes to Hogwarts he will fail and have to come to me for help.

He waved his wand in various patterns and started chanting under his breath. It sounded like gibberish to McGonagall. A few minutes passed since Albus had begun chanting and nothing seemed to be happening. He stopped chanting and placed his wand on Harry's forehead.

A second later a sphere of golden light began to glow around Harry and started growing larger and larger until the entire house and a few of the neighboring houses were covered in the light.

Suddenly the light began to withdraw was sucked into little Harry Potter's body.

"There, it's done," he said looking a bit tired.

"What have you done? Warming charms definitely don't do that," she said looking suspicious.

"I just activated the wards that are going to keep him safe Minerva. The little display you just saw was just because of the nature of the wards. No harm can fall upon Harry as long as he lives with his blood relatives," he said.

"Oh right, sorry," she said looking embarrassed.

Dumbledore chuckled, "It's quite alright Minerva, I don't mind."

He then bent and picked Harry up, "Well Harry, time for you to join your new family," he said moving towards number 4 Privet Drive.

"Sir, could I say good bye to him?" asked Hagrid tears forming in his eyes.

"Of course Hagrid," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling sympathetically and gave Harry to Hagrid.

"I'm going to miss you young Harry," he said wiping the tears from his eyes, "You be good and take care of yourself."

He handed Harry back to Dumbledore and burst out crying. McGonagall patted him on the back trying to comfort him.

Dumbledore meanwhile took Harry and placed him on the entrance to the house and pinned a letter to his blanket.

"Well we have no business being here, we might as well leave."

Hagrid and McGonagall nodded and just as quietly as they had arrived they left in the same manner except for Hagrid who had come on a flying motorcycle.

Dumbledore stood just stood there waiting for them both to go. As soon as they had left, he pulled his wand out again and waved it towards the house. A reddish blue light mixed with a little gold covered the house again before expanding out and simmering out of sight.

He then pulled out the silver put outer which he had used to turn the streets dark and clicked it once. Instantly twelve balls of light flew back to each lamp making the street glow orange.

"Good luck Harry," he murmured and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

The little child slept peacefully in the basket unaware of what fate had in store for him. He couldn't know that at this very moment wizards and witches all over the country were meeting in secret and holding up their glasses whispering, "To Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
